Um futuro mais que imperfeito
by Laarc
Summary: Em meio a escombros e destroços, duas pessoas encontram o conforto do qual precisam uma na outra... ou, pelo menos, tentam. ONE-SHOT - Se passa no futuro alternativo de Trunks.


Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

N/A: Uma ideia meio estranha que surgiu na minha cabeça... se passa no futuro alternativo de Trunks, com os andróides destruindo o mundo.

*Um futuro mais que imperfeito*

Um a um, eles caíram.

O primeiro de todos foi Goku.

Ninguém imaginava, é claro, que o poderoso guerreiro de recém-descoberta ascendência saiyajin fosse ser o primeiro a perecer, muito menos que um homem forte e lutador como ele fosse sucumbir pelas mãos de algo tão rotineiro e banal como de uma doença.

Mas foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu.

E essa doença, esse vírus que lhe atacou o coração sem nenhuma clemência, o levou... para sempre.

A morte sem aviso de Son Goku desestabilizou o grupo de guerreiros protetores da Terra, já que, aparentemente, era ele quem mantinha aquela estranha equipe de lutadores unida. E, sem a presença do forte, mas sempre bondoso, guerreiro, aqueles que um dia se consideraram amigos, parceiros, companheiros foram, pouco a pouco, se afastando... cada qual seguindo o seu próprio rumo.

E então, os androides chegaram.

Tão sem aviso quanto a doença fatal de Goku, uma terrível e mortal dupla de vilões apareceu e colocaram um ponto final no período de paz pelo qual o planeta passava.

Aqueles dois eram os mais fortes, os mais terríveis e os mais cruéis seres já vistos antes. Eles destruíam porque queriam destruir. Matavam porque tinham prazer em matar. Torturavam porque o som dos gritos de desespero e do choro agonizante, aos seus ouvidos, soavam como a mais doce melodia.

Diante daquela ameaça descabida, os guerreiros Z voltaram a se unir... pelo que seria a última vez.

Última vez porque aquela batalha seria mesmo a última para eles.

Yamcha...

Tenshinhan...

Kuririn...

Piccolo...

Vegeta...

Derrotados, eles se foram um a um, deixando o planeta Terra nas mãos ensanguentadas daqueles dois irmãos...deixando o planeta completamente à mercê daqueles dois bárbaros e atrozes tiranos.

Dia após dia a população terrestre diminuía, e os poucos sobreviventes faziam o possível e o impossível para se esconder e continuar vivos. Abrigos foram organizados, assim como equipes de resistência. Nações que antes travavam verdadeiras guerras umas contra as outras, agora, se viam unidas, batalhando lado a lado contra a crescente ameaça. Contudo, apesar dos esforços dos humanos para conter os inimigos, nada do que era feito parecia diminuir a onda de destruição.

O caos e o terror passaram a reinar sobre a Terra. E a esperança e a fé na vitória, que antes acalentavam os corações dos homens, minguavam a cada dia que se passava.

E em meio a tanta destruição, em meio aos destroços e escombros, e em meio àquela civilização quase que arruinada, um trio de distintas pessoas ainda persistia na luta, porque a chama da esperança ainda teimava em permanecer acesa em seus corações partidos.

"Trunks! Trunks, onde você está?" Gritava uma mulher de compridos cabelos azulados. Sua pele era bastante clara, quase imaculada, e seus olhos cor de turquesa, que anos atrás refletiam alegria e jovialidade, agora, espelhavam dor e sofrimento. Seu rosto, apesar das rugas de preocupação e das olheiras devido as noites não dormidas, continuava belo. E seu corpo, que um dia já fora curvilíneo e atraente, estava mais magro e permanecia, na maior parte do tempo, escondido sob um enorme e surrado jaleco de laboratório.

"Estou aqui fora, mãe!" Ouviu o seu filho gritar.

"Então faça o favor de entrar logo! Você sabe como é perigoso ficar fora do abrigo!" Respondeu a mulher, sua voz recheada de aflição e preocupação pela segurança da sua única criança.

"Mas mãe... eu tô esperando o Gohan!" Retrucou teimoso o rapazinho de apenas quatorze anos de idade. Trunks era o único filho de Bulma... um mestiço de penetrantes olhos azuis e exóticos cabelos arroxeados... uma criança com sangue saiyajin e humano.

"Então espere aqui dentro!"

"Mas... mas..."

"Sem _mas_, mocinho!" Derrotado, o pequeno entrou no enorme abrigo no qual o antigo prédio da Corporação Cápsula se transformara.

"Ele está demorando... ele disse que viria para o almoço, mas não chegou até agora... e eu não consigo sentir o Ki dele..." Confessou tristonho, sentando-se na mesa da cozinha. Sua mãe começara a preparar a mesa para o almoço e, apesar da ausência de Gohan, ela colocou um terceiro prato na mesa.

"Não se preocupe, filho! Ele logo vai chegar! Tenho certeza!"

Dito e feito. Poucos minutos depois, o alto e moreno rapaz finalmente chegou. "Trunks, Bulma! Sou eu, Gohan! Vocês estão aí?"

"Aqui na cozinha!" Gritou Bulma, e o guerreiro logo apareceu.

"Ei! Como vocês estão?" Perguntou com suavidade.

"Gohan! Você está atrasado para o almoço!" Disse Trunks com um punhado de comida na boca.

O filho de Goku coçou a cabeça meio sem graça com sua única mão. "Ahhh, foi mal, Trunks... mas o que importa é que eu cheguei! E... hum... essa comida tá com o cheiro tão bom!"

E assim, aquele estranho trio formado por uma humana e dois mestiços, sendo um apenas uma criança e o outro um belo rapaz, sentou-se a mesa como uma verdadeira família, num raro momento de paz e harmonia.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

O dia passou tranquilo e a noite chegou rápida. As nuvens cobrindo o céu não permitiam que nem a luz da lua e nem a das estrelas ficassem visíveis e, assim, a cidade se encontrou mergulhada na mais profunda escuridão.

"Ele já está dormindo?" A voz baixa e macia de Gohan chamou a atenção de Bulma, que saía sorrateiramente do quarto do seu filho.

"Já sim!" Respondeu com um sorriso, prendendo o seu comprido cabelo num frouxo rabo de cavalo. "Ele estava cansado por causa do treino de hoje... e por isso nem demorou para dormir."

"Ah... desculpa... acho que peguei pesado c-"

"Pare, por favor... não há motivo algum para você se desculpar!" Interrompeu, sua voz sempre gentil e baixa. "Eu deveria te agradecer... por passar tanto tempo com o meu filho! Trunks te adora, Gohan... e eu não o que eu faria se você não estivesse aqui com a gente."

"Bulma..."

"Eu acho que vou dormir agora. Também estou cansada...boa noite!"

Gohan a observou até que a silhueta da cientista se dissolvesse em meio aquele corredor escuro. E em uma coisa ele tinha que concordar com ela. Bulma estava mesmo cansada. O seu jeito de andar, de sorrir, de falar, tudo nela gritava a palavra _exaustão_. Mas apesar dos pesares, ela continuava de pé.

Firme e forte.

Com um bocejo, o mestiço seguiu para o quarto que ele geralmente usava, mas que ainda não conseguia chamar de _seu_. Seus olhos negros e endurecidos pela vida se fecharam e ele esperou pelo sono.

E esperou... e esperou... e esperou.

Mas o sono não veio.

"Droga..." Murmurou para si mesmo depois de rolar por vários minutos na cama. Levantando-se e calçando um chinelo, o jovem guerreiro decidiu dar uma volta pelo prédio, já que não mais aguentava ficar deitado esperando o sono chegar.

E assim, ele se pôs a andar. Até que chegou na cozinha... e percebeu que não estava sozinho.

"Bulma? Está tudo bem?" Perguntou para a mulher que se encontrava sentada, uma xícara em suas mãos.

"Gohan? Também não consegue dormir?" Disse sem se levantar, apenas erguendo seus olhos para encarar o rapaz.

"Meu corpo está cansado, mas a minha mente não para..."

A resposta dele arrancou uma pequena risada de Bulma. "Idem!" Ela se levantou, deixou sua xícara na bancada e pegou mais uma no armário. "Tome, fiz um pouco de chá para ajudar a relaxar."

"Obrigado!" Respondeu com gratidão, aceitando a recém-cheia caneca. "Tomara que funcione!"

Bulma não disse nada, apenas sorriu, seus olhos mais uma vez fixos no rapaz que estava bem a sua frente. Era estranho para ela... a cientista o conhecera quando Gohan não passava de uma criancinha. O vira crescer, aprender a lutar, se tornar um homem. O vira sorrir e chorar... o vira lamentar a morte do pai... o seu querido amigo Goku. O vira sofrer como nunca e quase morrer no mesmo dia em que tivera o seu braço arrancado sem piedade.

E agora, o via todos os dias treinando o seu filho, assumindo a figura paternal da qual Trunks tanto necessitava. O via assumir, mesmo que tão jovem, a posição de pai para um filho que não lhe pertencia.

Segurando a caneca com as duas mãos, ela tomou um pequeno gole. "Eu nunca esperei que Vegeta fosse aceitar Trunks." As palavras deixaram seus lábios umedecidos com graça, alcançando os ouvidos do guerreiro antes de se perderem eternamente no ar gelado daquela noite sombria. "Nunca esperei que ele fosse concordar em se tornar um pai, ou agir como um... mas eu nem precisei pedir... ele aceitou. Claro que ele nunca me disse isso, mas eu via nos olhos dele que... que ele..." Uma lágrima se formou no canto dos olhos dela, mas Bulma logo a secou, proibindo-a de rolar livre pelo seu rosto. "E aí ele morreu... assim como Goku, como Yamcha... como Kuririn... ele se foi! Ele me deixou aqui... sozinha com o nosso filho! E eu sinto tanta falta dele!" Era inútil agora tentar secar as suas lágrimas, porque eram muitas. Então Bulma apenas deixou que elas caíssem.

Colocando a sua caneca sobre a bancada, Gohan logo pegou a xícara das mãos de Bulma e a colocou ao lado da sua. "Tá tudo bem, Bulma... tá tudo bem..." Envolvendo-a com seu único braço, Gohan tentou confortá-la de alguma maneira, sussurrando palavras ternas em seu ouvido. E ela deixou que ele a confortasse. Ela deixou sua cabeça buscar suporte no peitoral forte dele e deixou suas mãos agarrarem a roupa dele com uma força que ela mesmo desconhecia.

E ele a deixou chorar até a exaustão.

DBZ DBZ DBZ

Bulma acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, e ela sabia que era por causa da crise de choro que tivera na noite anterior.

Cobrindo o seu corpo com um roupão, ela deixou o seu quarto e foi procurar por Trunks e Gohan.

E ela procurou. Olhou nos quartos, na sala, na cozinha, até mesmo no seu laboratório. Não os encontrando, pensou que os dois pudessem estar treinando, mas tudo estava tão silencioso que ela logo descartou essa ideia.

Preocupada pelo sumiço repentino tanto do seu filho quando do seu "afilhado", ela resolveu procurar mais uma vez por todo o abrigo, até que encontrou um bilhete pregado na geladeira.

**Problemas no centro da cidade. Fui ajudar o Gohan.**

**Ass.: Trunks**

Bulma leu e releu. Leu e releu. E leu e releu aquele pequeno bilhete escrito pelo seu filho.

E se antes ela estava preocupada, agora ela sentia seu coração apertar, como se uma mão invisível estivesse espremendo o seu órgão com muita força. Sentindo-se, de repente, fraca e tonta, a cientista procurou de sentar numa cadeira antes que suas pernas cedessem. Passando as mãos suadas de nervoso pelo seu cabelo ainda despenteado, ela procurou se acalmar e regularizar a sua respiração acelerada.

Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Não sabia o porquê de ter se sentido tão mal assim, de uma hora para outra. Mas ela sabia... sabia de alguma forma que algo muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

Mas apenas mais tarde naquele dia ela descobriria o que de fato havia acontecido. Porque naquele dia ela teria perdido mais um amigo.

E Trunks perdera o que mais próximo ele tinha de um pai.


End file.
